New change & new things
by Agentnin9
Summary: An EddXMarie Fanfic. The story takes place one year after The Big Picture Show. Double D grows tired of the routine harrassment from the Kankers and plans on taking action. With his plans for change, things will definitely no longer be the same Rating K but will be changed to T in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic so I know I have room for improvement. I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy at all. Support the official release by Danny Antonucci, Please enjoy

The story takes place one year after The Big Picture Show, you'll see the change in everyone as you read the chapters :)

Chapter one: Another day, another…..

It's a beautiful summer day in the Cul-de-sac and everything seems to be well. Aside from the fact that all the children in the cul-de-sac are taking refuge in their homes. All of course except the three notorious Eds, and there would be a specific reason or reasons why that is.

"KANKERS!" shouts Eddy, running from behind his house being pursued by none other than Lee Kanker. Fearing for his life, he makes his way to the front of his house passing by his mailbox. Too busy running Eddy passes Ed who just happened to somehow stuff himself inside of Eddy's mailbox.

"Girls, germs, cooties, bad for Ed" said the dimwitted Ed trembling with fear. His hiding place would have been perfect, if not for the fact that his tormentor happened to see him flee into said mailbox. Plus Ed's trembling made Eddy's mailbox far more than suspicious looking. May made her way behind the mailbox attempting to outsmart the terrified Ed. Over the years chasing them, the Kankers caught on to each of their "Boyfriend's" fleeing strategies. This made things interesting as every time the Eds changed their evasive maneuvers, the Kankers changed pursuing tactics. Trying to stifle her laugh, May deepened her voice to fool her man. "Gravy delivery" she said smiling with her two front teeth ever showing. Anyone in Ed's situation would have known that it was a trick, sadly for Ed he loved gravy too much to care.

His Weakness proved to be his downfall as he poked his head out of the mailbox shouting "gravy!" with excitement. Ed looked left and right seeing no gravy in sight, out of no where he felt a pair of hands grab his face. His smile disappeared fast than Roadrunner would leave Will E. Coyote in his dust. "Hiya big Ed" May said peering over top of the more than frightened Ed, before he could shout May covered his mouth with her hand before saying " I love the makeout spot you picked for us". She then proceeded to jump in the mailbox with Ed closing it behind her while placing a do not disturb sign around it. Ed was now doomed but he wouldn't be alone for Eddy was now pinned down in front of Double D's house by Lee. Struggling to break free Eddy stared right into the eyes of his captor (or he would be if it weren't for her red curly hair covering them). Enjoying the fact that she caught her man, Lee slowly leaned down closer to Eddy's face. "You sure do know how to make a woman work for what she wants" Lee seductively says while catching her breath. "Lee let go!" an angry Eddy demands still struggling. " Now why would I do that little man? Especially when I love having my hands on you. Unless you would rather…" She said removing one hand from Eddy's wrist. Eddy took this opportunity to shifting himself from under her but it was no use. Not enjoying the fact that he's being overpowered by the Kanker he pleads "Just let me-". Eddy stopped before he could finish when he saw Lee applying her bold red lipstick. Lee grew a smile of satisfaction as she witnessed the expression change on Eddy's face. "Pucker up handsome" Lee said before assaulting Eddy's face with her lips.

Now Ed and Eddy were both victims of their enemy's forced affection. Meanwhile Double D was nowhere in sight…which is exactly what he wanted. "My goodness! They so much more aggressive than usual" Double D shouted silently in a bush not too far from his house. As he watched his best friends being assaulted he knew it was only a matter of time before he was next. Confident in his hiding place, Double D wasn't too afraid as he usually would be. "As long as I maintain being hidden I might avoid the same fate as my fellow friends" he said still watching on. "Yeah they sure are being roughed up" a familiar female voice said. "Indeed, I do detest physical violence, not to mention all the-" Double D stopped and his eyes went wide. Slowly he turned his head to the right to see his own blue haired tormentor beside him. "M-ma-merr- Marie…" he said trying to stay calm but failing.

"Awww Oven-mitt you said my name " Marie said giggling while playfully placing her hands over her heart. At that moment Double D wasn't sure what to do in his situation besides running of course. But he knew how that would go despite building up some stamina over the past year of running from her. "Let's talk about this please?!" He pleaded throwing up his hands defensively as if trying to negotiate with a bully (which isn't too far off from what the Kankers are to the Eds). Marie replies by inching closer "but I like the hands on approach". With her moving closer, Double D could feel his heart rate pick up for two reasons. One, she is a Kanker but more importantly she's _his_ Kanker so to speak. Two, she was entering his personal space which he never was comfortable with. "Don't worry Oven-mitt, I'm not going to be rough with you" Marie said with a slight hint a sensuality in her voice. Double D then stopped being afraid but confused.

"Huh? If you're not going to rough me up then-" Double D was cut short by Marie's finger on his lips. In his mind, his inner voice was screaming at the thought of how many germs were now on his lips thanks to Marie. " No no no I think this time I'm going to be hot-" she said placing her other free hand behind his neck. "passionate-" moving her lips close enough to his ear that they almost touch. Double D was paralyzed by Marie's much lustful like approach. "And sexy for you Eddward" She said slowly licking his ear. At that moment Double D was sweating bullets and his adrenaline kicked in. Their bodies were so close, much more closer than the usual gap that comes from him being mounted by Marie. He had to take action before things got too hot for him to handle. Double D reacted by shouting very loudly " GOOD LORD WOMAN!" bolting out of the bush and towards the Junkyard leaving a trail of what would appear to be smoke...or dust...dirt?

Marie made her way out of the bush with a smirk on her face "my Dreamboat sure knows how to get me going." She then took off after him laughing as she did. Hearing Double D's loud outburst, Ed, Eddy, Lee, and May stopped what they were doing to look at what was going on. Lee removing her lips from Eddy's face making a comment at the spectacle "wow he sure can move". Not being kissed by May, Ed head popped out from the mailbox (through the top might I add) and said "Double D moved faster than the swift alien mice mutants from my comic 'The Blue Cheese Moon'" in his usual dopey manner. May's hands grabbed Ed's face again as she said "no more talk of cheese Big Ed, instead how about sugar." Overhearing May's clever comment, Lee looked back down at Eddy who's face was covered in red lip prints. Laughing at her handy work she said "oops looks like I missed a spot". Eddy knew what was coming, his eyes went wide as his torment was about to continue. In his mind he was mad and happy that Double D hadn't shared to the same fate as Ed and himself. "How did Sockhead get to be so lucky?" he thought before his torture continued.

As Lee and May continued their 'quality time' with their Eds, Double D was making his way down the alley to the Junkyard. Johnny who was watching everything from a tree was talking to Plank. "Wow buddy did you see Double D bookin?" he said watching as Marie wasn't to far off his trail. "what's that? What do you mean he should stand his ground? They are terrifying Plank! No more action cop movies for you mister" jumping down from the tree. Double D was making haste through the alley until he made it to the junkyard. Not sure where to hide, he was in a panic looking all over the place.

"Where do I hide? Does it even matter? Oh dear!" He thought all hope was lost until he ran into the van that Ed, Eddy, and himself would usually hang out in. Swiftly he hid inside the van locking the doors and curling up as to not look noticeable if she were to walk by. "Oh Oven-mitt! Where are you? Come accept my love" Marie shouted across the junkyard. Stopping to think, she knew it would be quite some time to find him. Then an idea popped into her head, it only made since that she was his counterpart seeing as she was cunning as he was. " If you don't come out I guess I'll have to go wait in your room and mess with your ant farm!" smiling as she was waiting for the response she knew she'd get. "Don't you dare go into my room!" said Double D covering his lips though it was too late. Marie heard where he had shouted from and was closing in on the trapped Double D.

"Hook, line, and sinker Dreamboat" she said to herself smiling as she approached to van. Double knew she was close, realizing the inevitable was soon to come he closed his eyes waiting. Suddenly the van shook a little, he opened his eyes and focused his attention to the windshield of the van only to see Marie on the hood. He scooted to the back of the van not looking away from Marie who had a devious smile on her face. "Your efforts will be wasted Marie as I have locked the doors and can only be unlocked from inside therefore securing my safety" a confident Double D said with smiling victoriously. Marie's smile still remained after hearing his last statement not phasing her one bit. "Tsk tsk tsk did you forget a certain interest of mine Oven-mitt? You are exactly where I want you" Marie hopping off the hood.

Thinking about what she said, Double D was a little thrown off by her words. Until he realized what she meant, of course by then it was too late. "How could I forget?! When it comes to automobiles she is most knowledgeable out of us all!" he said shaking at the realization. He heard a noise by the back door of the van, his doom was certain now. The doors opened to reveal Marie who then placed her hands on her hips. Though only one year has passed Double D noticed some change about her figure(him being a guy and all). Marie's chest started to develop to what looked like a small C cup bra, and though her waist wasn't too voluptuous it still had curve to it. "See something you like?" said Marie as she climbed in and shut the doors behind her. Not being able to scoot back anymore, Double D was trapped and this time there was no escape. "I…I may be done for but…I'm not going out without a fight!…..oh who am I kidding?" he said waiting for his true torment to start.

Marie smiled at his attempt to go out in glory as she made her way closer to her crush. "hehe come on you stud lets get physical!" she said before lunging at Double D. Mounting him, she knew there would be no way he would get away and unfortunately so did Double D. In his mind he just wanted it to be over but for some reason this routine of forced affection was…annoying to him. "Pucker those lips up for mama!" she said going down to kiss Double D. As she went for a kiss she felt a shift from Double D and realize he moved his head to dodge her kiss. Though clearly frightened, Double D literally wasn't going to give up without a fight.

Marie raised an eyebrow before attempting another kiss "No…not this time" Double D said dodging yet another kiss. Marie's expression look a little annoyed but she persisted anyway only for Double D to dodge more of her kiss attempts. "You know what bub? Stay still now!" she demanded as she held his head to keep him from moving. Going in for yet another kiss she was confident she would make contact with his face. But right before she could, Double D place his free right hand on her lower back and rolled her over so that now he was on top. An awkward silence was present as they both gazed into each others eyes. Double D couldn't believe he actually somehow maneuvered himself on top of Marie. While Marie on the other hand was surprised to see _her_ Ed, the most physically challenged of his friends take initiative physically and not verbally. Not sure what to say Double looked away from Marie one visible eye as Marie was still in shock a little. Before the moment would pass Marie let her emotions take action for her. Her heart picked up its pace much like Double D's did, fluttering as well as increasing tempo. "Oh my God...he has me, right where I want to be?! Marie shouted in her head. She slowly raised her hands onto his face but more gentle than before. Double D quickly focused back on her only to see a blushing Marie under him. "Double D.." she said in a soft tone staring into his eyes. Before responding Double D realized that she didn't refer to to him by her usual nicknames but his natural one. "Ye..yes Marie?" Double replied still not knowing what's happening at the moment.

She bit her bottom lip before saying "Kiss me", hearing those words made Double D's heart almost burst through his chest. For him as well as Marie, time had slowed down almost to a crawl and their heart beats we audible as a clock during a test in school. In his mind he was saying "oh dear oh dear oh dear! I must escape! But in Marie's mind she was saying "Oven-mitt hurry up and kiss me!". Double D was so caught up in the moment he forget that the doors were behind him and he technically was able to make a break for it. Not wasting another second, Double D got from above Marie, opened the back doors of the van and made way back to his house. Marie sat up soon as he opened the doors and slowly got out of the van shouting

Snapping out of her dream like trance, Marie hopped out the back of the van shouting "I'll get that kiss Oven-mitt! You can't hide from me!" When Double D heard her words he paused for a moment, thinking about how he felt about all of this. He knew he didn't want to continue torment forever so something had to be done. "I better get home and prepare to wrap up this eventful evening" he states as he walks home.

The sun was a little past setting and Eddy and Ed now had made their way back to their homes, not how they would prefer to though. Ed was traumatized by being in a situation he thought worse than confronting a Werecroc from one of his comics. Eddy was drained, angry, and severly annoyed that his face resembled her shirt (just with kiss marks and not circles).

After being assault by Lee's red lips, Eddy hit the shower as soon as he got home to remove all the lips stick on his face. Ed on the other hand dipped his head into his tub of gravy surfacing for air now and sobbing in between breaths "the germs, cooties, sugar kisses". Another day of Kanker attacks had passed but the Eds knew there would be more waiting later on. Though everyone besides Johnny were in their homes, they all were watching from safety. Horrified, relieved, and glad they didn't go through what the Eds did. Though Rolf was busy doing chores around his house to pay any attention to what had transpired in the cul-de-sac.

It was now 9:30 p.m and Double D was ready for bed after brushing his teeth. "I have to do something about Marie or I'll end up in more situations like today…so unpleasant" he said as he laid on his bed. Having a flashback to when he was on top of Marie, Double D blushed a little at how the situation looked. Turning out his light, his head met his pillow in hopes of an idea through his dreams. It didn't take long before he was fast asleep.

Meanwhile in the Kankers trailer, the three sisters were sharing their fun with the Eds with one another. Lee went first saying "I love how Eddy tries to run from me, if he were taller I might have a problem catching him, good thing his my little munchkin is short" then laughing at it all. May went on to say "who knew a mailbox was a perfect for so much kissing, it felt great having Big Ed's body close to mine" swooning and sighing at her experience.

After sharing their own moments, they looked at Marie who wasn't paying attention. "Hello! Earth to Marie!" Lee yelled at Marie in her semi deep-like voice. Marie returned to the world of the living and realized that they were sharing what they did with the Eds today. Her expression wasn't that of a typical "attack on Eds" kind of day. "Well you all saw what happened before he ran off" she said ever so plain trying to keep things short. May knew better because naturally she would have so much to say about the way Double D would react to EVERYTHING she did to him.

"Ah Marie you must be holding out, we know how you usually are with your man, spill it." she said giving Marie one of those looks that you give someone when you know there is more to the story. "Okay, so he ran down to the junkyard and he hid from me. I managed to trick him into revealing his hiding place." stopping to smile at how she knew her man well. "Anyway I found him in the van there and he thought he was safe, that's until I reminded him that I know a little more than a thing or two about cars" she said with a confident smile. Lee laughed as every Kanker had their own skill that helped capture their Eds.

"So then I went to the back and picked the lock, hopped in and he look like he was going to put up a fight but then threw in the towel. I took that as my cue and pinned him down, but what happened next surprised me." Marie went on with the same expression she made at the junkyard. Lee and May look at each other wondering how that could be when its normally them doing the surprising. "Now this sounds interesting, tell us the rest Marie" Lee said making a fist under her chin. "Right…he dodged my kisses, but then when I grabbed his face so he wouldn't move he turned the tables and pinned me down!" she said as her hands flew into the air.

Lee was confused and baffled beyond all reason. "You mean Double D? the weakness of all the Eds somehow turned the tables on you?" she asked rhetorically before a smile grew on her face. May's expression on the other hand looked as if she just saw someone defy the laws of physics "No way.." she said shocked. Marie explained it the best she could, though it was hard to believe even if she's the one who experienced it. "It's weird you know, I didn't get to kiss him this time" she said looking a little disappointed. Lee replied saying "well don't worry you'll be sure to get as many kisses as you want next time." May also added in saying "that's right, its not nice of a boyfriend to hold out on his girlfriend."

The Kankers laughed together for awhile before heading to bed themselves. Each Kanker said good night to one another before dozing off. All except for Marie who was still thinking about how Double D somehow turned the tides on her. Not to mention what she felt as he had control in the situation. "One day Oven-mitt, you'll be mine and I'll be yours" she thought to herself before falling asleep.

**So what do you think? please let me know with reviews, I'm open to constructive criticism so fire away. I'll do my best to get chapter 2 up by next week for those who are interested. Hope you enjoyed the read :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Brain's Storm

Chapter two: The Brain's Storm

A bright and cool morning had come to the Cul-de-sac of Peach Creek. Though the sun was up everyone in the Cul-de-sac were sound asleep, all except for Double D of course. It was about 6:30 and Double D was going through is natural morning routine. Starting off with making his bed, to taking a shower followed by breakfast and finishing with the brushing of his teeth. Although, this morning he went through his routine with much haste which is unlike him. It was the middle of summer which meant he was free daily aside from Eddy's scams and the chores his parents would leave him. Double D was in his room dressed in his default attire consisting of a red t shirt, purple shorts, cyan sneakers, and his signature black beanie. Pacing back and forth in deep thought he thought hard to himself. His concentration focused so intense not even a bomb could distract him. Though knowing Double D, he most definitely would react somehow.

"I've got to do something but what?" Double D said to himself with his arms folded across his chest.

About 15 minutes passed before Double D decided to take a different approach about his task. But what task could be so important that he was up earlier than normal and pacing in his room?

"Eureka! I'll write down everything and compare all of my notes until I get a grand solution!" said an excited Double D.

He went into his closet and grabbed a spare notebook that he kept for an occasion where he would need to write down important info. Along with the notebook, he grabbed his label gun that he naturally labels everything in his room with. Double D labeled the front cover of the notebook saying 'The solution'. He then proceeded to sit at his desk, opening the notebook to the first page.

"Now let's see, how shall I start this?" Double D pondered tapping his pencil on the blank page.

"Well lets start off with what I know about Marie so far…." he said sighing afterwards.

Having dealt with Marie continuously after their first encounter, it wasn't all that hard to list her traits. The first thing to come to mind was how strong she was, Double D shivered at the thought. Then everything began to flow like a river as he listed word after word describing his blue haired stalker. Double D went on to note her limitless persistence, sneaky ways, and tomboy like nature. Thinking deeper, he noticed good traits about her personality too. He wrote down how cute she was and how he likes how she stairs at him with her visible eye, nervous as it made him. Without thinking about it he was going on and on about his stalker. Her hair, the way she talks, even her nicknames for him. Finally he snapped out of his positive accolade note streak about Marie.

"What in Sam Hill am I writing?" Double D said looking at his notes.

He didn't have much time to address the issue as there was loud banging at his front door.

**Knock knock knock!**

Double D made haste downstairs to the front door of his house to see who was causing the noise. He opened the door to find his two friends, Ed and Eddy with a pile of junk on his front lawn.

"I had a feeling it had to be you two" Double said with a displeased look.

"Mornin Sockhead, I have the most perfect scam to get us tons of mullah" Eddy said rubbing his palms together.

"Eddy I don't time for this right now, I'm in the middle of research" Double D informed him.

Double D was about to head back upstairs before Eddy grabbed his arm, making him turn back.

"What research is more important than my get rich scams?!" Eddy replied

Double D looked at Eddy then at Ed who had a concerned look on his face.

"Research on how to deal with the Kankers" Double D said with a serious face.

Hearing the word Kanker was enough for Eddy let go of Double D's arm. Ed's face was filled with a hint of fear and curiosity. Ed was always very fearful of the Kankers, specifically May since she always pursued him. Eddy hated dealing with the Kankers **Period**, but Double D talking of research sounded like school work to him.

"Why research? We already know they chase us every time they see us" Eddy replied.

"Yes that is true Eddy, but remember when we did the reverse psychology?" asked Double D.

"How could I forget?! Because of you we were fakin only to get kissed against our will as usual!" Eddy fumed.

Double D's face showed an expression mixed between confusion and annoyance. Ed looked on as he saw the Double D's expression change which made him take a step back. Even though Ed wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, he remembered all the past times Double D lashed out. He had a knack for voicing his opinion when his cup was running over so to speak. It was never pretty either, for when Double D went on a rant he would shock his audience.

"Are you serious Eddy?" Double D asked clearly upset.

"Yeah, in fact the reasons all of my scams went bad were because of you" Eddy said in his usual loud manner.

Ed stepped in hating to see his best pals fight one another. He was a big fan of peace between his friends as he didn't like to see friends fight.

"Come on guys we are supposed to be like 3 chickens in a barrel" Ed said in his dopey manner

Eddy paid Ed no mind as he was trying to prove a point of his own. Now Double D was mad which is rare to see.

"You can't be serious Eddy, if you would heed my warning and advice maybe your scams would work 60% of the time!" Double D yelled.

"In fact YOU'RE the reason they fail period!" He went on.

As Double D yelled at Eddy with Ed watching on, the Kankers were approaching when they heard a familiar voice yelling. May was first to point out the Eds in excitement. A smile grew on the three Kankers faces as they were about to bolt towards their "boyfriends". Before they rushed off to harass their Eds, Marie noticed Double D yelling which she knew wasn't exactly a good thing. Thinking quickly, Marie grabbed both Lee and May by their shirts which caused them fall on their backs.

"Whats the big idea Marie!" Lee yelled at her sister.

"Yeah what did you do that for?" May added on.

"Something isn't right, Double is yelling, look" Marie said pointing at the Eds.

Double D had his hand balled into a fist baring his teeth showing his trademark gap. Clearly Double D was about to blow up like a grenade and Eddy pulled the pin.

"When we did reverse psychology on the Kankers, it was YOU who made the plan fail, Even Ed wasn't afraid!" Double D stated.

"Ed, the least smartest of us all bested you when it came to confronting the Kankers, and he's more afraid of them than you are!" he said yelling on.

"Another thing Eddy! If it weren't for me you wouldn't even HAVE scams to do!" Double D stated in anger

Double D was shouting so loud everyone could hear him in the Cul-de-sac. Ed was cowering at Double D's aggressive tone as the Kankers watched on in confused awe. All the kids of the Cul-de-sac stepped out to see what was going on only to see an Angry Double D. Not to become a target of his anger, all the kids stayed at their front door.

"This is something you don't see everyday" said Lee

"Yeah normally we are the ones shouting each others heads off" May added on.

"Something not right though, my sweetie never gets this angry even if he is emotional sometimes" Marie stated looking on at her crush.

Marie couldn't help but feel the want to put him at ease for some reason. Though she was always selfish when it came to the relation between Double D and herself. She did care for his well being, which she does a good job hiding behind her tough demeanor.

"I hope everything is alright" Marie thought to herself

Back over on Double D's yard, Double D was now towering over Eddy continuing his rant.

"I thought after what happened with your brother that you would have really changed, I was foolish for think such a thing" Double D said looking down on Eddy.

"You're nothing but a pompous arrogant loud mouthed inconsiderate infant!" He shouted turning red out of anger.

Hearing that, everyone who was watching jaw had dropped at Double D's statement. The Kankers were blown away, Marie more than the rest. Kevin looked on and didn't believe what he saw and heard. Nazz thought "wow dude" in her head stunned at the spectacle. Sarah blinked a couple of times and slowly retreated into her house. Rolf looked on and smiled as he witnessed Double D stand up for himself. Johnny looked on with Plank shocked as much as everyone else

"Wow Plank, Double D sure is scary when he's mad" Johnny said shaking.

"What? I'm not scared I'm just cold" Johnny said to Plank.

"So what if its summer time?" Johnny continued.

Jimmy trembled in fear and fled into his house crying (I actually laughed at this). While everyone had their own reaction to Double D's outburst, Eddy was so stunned and surprised that he was left speechless….and cowering a little. Double D turned his attention to Ed still holding the same expression.

"Ed this doesn't affect my friendship with you but I won't be helping you with your Kanker issue." Double D said trying to sound calm as possible.

Double D then turn back to Eddy who was on the ground with his palms up in defense.

"You can forget me helping with your tedious scams, socializing, and Lee Kanker." Double D said with more composure.

"In fact don't even speak to me or knock on my door since I'm such an inconvenience to you Eddy" He said walking back into house house and closing the door.

Eddy was still dumbfounded at what just transpired just a moment ago. In an attempt to shrug it off Eddy got up and dusted himself off and turned to Ed.

"Who needs Sock head anyway? We can do this scam on our own right Lumpy?" Eddy said to Ed who was on the verge of tears.

"Why'd you do that for Eddy! Now we aren't the three chickens anymore" Ed said now crying.

"Oh come on Lumpy it was his-" Eddy said before being cut off.

"No! it was you who threw him off the cliff Eddy, I don't wanna talk to you since you were mean to Double D" Ed said making his way home.

Eddy was now alone and with no one to scam, not that he would be able to. He wasn't too creative on his own and with everyone witnessing what happened, its doubtful that they would listen to anything he had to say. Meanwhile the Kankers were still watching from afar, still finding it hard to believe what they just witnessed.

"Wow now the Eds are split up" May noted.

"That's too bad for them because now we can pick them off" Lee said laughing.

"I'm not sure girls, Much as I enjoy going after my Dreamboat he looked very upset." Marie said with a concern in her voice

"You know what will cheer him up?" Lee said looking at Marie.

"Ooo ooo a new book?" May guessed

"No May, some big wet kisses" Lee said chuckling

"I'm sure my sweetie would love some of those" Marie agreed with a half hearted smile.

After watching Double D's angry rant and Ed leaving in tears, the Kankers headed home. Marie still felt bad for her crush knowing how upset he was.

"Oven Mitt, I hope you're ok" she said to herself.

Meanwhile in Double D's house, Double D had filled out his book with much more notes than before. Focusing much harder on his Kanker situation, or to be specific….Marie. With all the notes he's written down all he had to do now was find out what to do with them. His plan was coming together quite well as he smiled at his accomplishment. There would be a new change headed his way and he was welcoming it with open arms.


End file.
